U.S. Pat. No. 8,807,898 which is herein incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a connector assembly comprising a base part that defines a throughhole for receiving a bolt and also defines an aperture for receiving a device having a first end that fits through the aperture in the base part, and a second end that does not fit through the aperture in the base part. The first end of the device defines a bolt hole for engaging with a bolt extending though the throughhole in the base part. The second end of the device comprises opposing outer surfaces that engage the base part and thereby prevent the device from passing completely through the aperture, and also align the bolt hole in the device with the throughhole in the base part when the first end of the device is inserted into the aperture.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/664,302 filed Mar. 20, 2015 which is herein incorporated by reference in entirety, discloses a connector assembly comprising a one-piece connector device, and a base part that defines a throughhole having a forming wall structure for receiving a bolt and for receiving the connector device. The connector device has a rear portion that fits through the throughhole in the base part, and a front portion which does not fit through the throughhole in the base part. The rear portion of the connector device defines a bolt hole for engaging the bolt extending through the throughhole in the base part. The front portion of the connector device defines an access opening aligned with the bolt hole in the rear portion for receiving the bolt. The rear portion is configured with engagement structure aligned with and engaged in abutting relationship with the forming wall structure upon movement of the connector device relative to the throughhole in the base part.